1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture displaying method, a picture displaying apparatus, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses that are common in recent years are often provided with a liquid crystal display as a display section. The user can operate the reproducing apparatus to display pictures he or she has photographed and pictures recorded on a removable medium on the LCD and browse them. In addition, the reproducing apparatus can display a histogram that represents a luminance distribution of an object that the user tries to photograph on the LCD along with pictures. With reference to the histogram displayed on the LCD, the user can properly set up exposure correction. Thus, even the user is not familiar with the operation of the imaging apparatus, he or she can photograph pictures with an enriched gradation.
In addition, the LCD is structured as a touch panel and is also used as an operation and input section. When the user presses a key that is displayed on the LCD, a process corresponding to the key can be executed.
An imaging apparatus that is capable of displaying a histogram that represents a distribution of luminance levels is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 7-38801 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1).
On the other hand, an imaging apparatus that has a gamma circuit that allows standard mode and wide dynamic range mode to be selectably set up and gradation conversion characteristics to be changed corresponding to these modes is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-33956 hereinafter referred to as patent document 2.